1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brace for holding a concrete form in place during pouring of fluent concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bracing assemblies for holding a wall or concrete form erect during construction, having feet engaging the surrounding ground surface for support, are were known. Examples include Dutch Pat. Document No. 287,536, dated Feb. 25, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,427, issued to Gaspare Camardo on Jan. 17, 1978; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,833, issued to Loren Hancock on Jan. 31, 1978. The Dutch reference shows plural inclined braces located on opposing sides of a wall being supported, each engaging the ground and being attached to the wall at a common member.
Camardo '427 includes stakes which penetrate the ground, thus anchoring the foot of his brace. Hancock '833 shows telescoping brace members adjustable by insertion of a pin into aligned holes extending through the telescoping members.
Spacers for holding form boards parallel and spaced apart are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,924,724, issued to Harry B. Olney on Aug. 29, 1933, French Pat. No. 1,031,305, issued to Frederick Gilbert Mitchell on Mar. 18, 1953, and Swiss Pat. No. 364,613, issued to Samuel Barbey on Sep. 30, 1962. Olney '724 discloses a spacing holder having a head for adhering a brick veneer to the wall. If providing brick veneer is not desired, the head is detached from the holder.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.